


Long Live The King?

by bad_ideas



Category: Airman - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, sad boy hours, spoilers for ... the first bit of airman I guess?, there's not nearly enough airman fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_ideas/pseuds/bad_ideas
Summary: The king is dead. Conor is gone. Isabella is left to deal with the shock.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Long Live The King?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic and it is not good! However, I felt like writing a fic and there's only one other Airman fic and uhhh yeah? Barely anyone has read Airman but enjoy! Technically spoilers for the first bit of the book.

She didn't want to believe it was real. Earlier that day Father had teased her and told her to do her best entertaining the prince of Denmark. Earlier that day she'd hoped ... well, she almost didn't want to admit it to herself _at least not now_ that maybe she and Conor ... maybe just maybe ...

But no. It was too difficult to think about and process.

Everything she had thought was certain, everything that would have been the future ... dashed against rocks and shot because ...

 _Victor?_ _No, it couldn't be_. 

Isabella had spent an hour yesterday learning poetry with Victor. He'd chuckled at some harebrained joke Conor had made and told them, with a kind smirk on his face, to focus because the work of the poets was too great to be treated with dismissal. 

Victor could not be a spy.

Victor could not have killed her father.

And yet her father was dead, Victor's bullet in his brain. The Frenchman, her brilliant teacher, dead as well, without the chance to explain. But if he had remained alive perhaps _she_ would not be. Who knew what his plan might have entailed. After all, he had killed the king, who all had assumed to be his dear friend It had been a few hours since the news had been relayed.

Isabella had been in her room when an unusual sound of voices clamored outside her door and in burst Lady Broekhart and Marshall Bonvilian. They were arguing in hushed voices saying what at the time seemed incredibly odd.

_"I should be the one to tell her."_

"Tell me what?" Isabella had asked, bemused.

And then the harsh words tumbled out of Bonvilian's mouth.

Dead. _Dead. Dead._

Lady Broekhart had shot Bonvilian a look and rushed to Isabella, pulling her into an embrace, murmuring comforting words.

But the princess was past comfort, into some other world, among the clouds that Conor had always longed to reach.

Dead. Dead. _Dead._

Conor.

Her father.

Isabella was alone now. Conor's mother had offered to stay with her but she had numbly shook her head and asked to be alone. It was dark and cold in her room, but she didn't mind.

Part of her was glad that it was dark and cold. That's the only way the world should be.

Dead?

Dead.

_Dead._


End file.
